


Fucking Teased by Harrison Ford

by M10_l10



Category: Harrison Ford - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Smut, Teasing, clitoral vibrator, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/pseuds/M10_l10
Summary: Harrison Ford and you are dating! One day you wake up with a vibrator inside of you. Harrison teases you and makes you wait all day for release.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this happening at 2:45 am and I just had to write it!

You woke up at 6am and realized that something was inside you. You weren’t sure what it was at first until Harrison came into the room. “Enjoying my present yet?” He said with a smirk on his face and a remote in his hand. Your hand crept down to your cunt to inspect what was inside of you, but before you could touch it a shock ran through you. “Don’t touch that yet!” Harrison said, smug. “What?” “What exactly darling! That is a 2-in-1 dildo and clitoris vibrator and your going to be wearing it ALL day”! You looked at Harrison as if he was insane until he turned a dial on the remote he was holding and suddenly you felt wet as the vibrator was turned on. “You will have that in you and vibrating at different intensities all day, but you are not allowed to cum until I allow it.” “And when will that be” you moaned longing to touch yourself. “Not until we get off of work darling.” You already know you have a long day ahead. 

Once you and Harrison arrive at work you settle in as usual with the added bonus of having a filled cunt and a clit being vibrated. He smirks at you as he heads to his office. The vibrations on your clit started soft and then got more intense, you could feel yourself leaking as well as him watching you as you looked around desperately. You were so close. So so close and suddenly the intense vibrations that were soon going to drive you to orgasm stopped. You whined to yourself, looking to the window of Harrison’s office knowing he’s in control. The vibrations suddenly turn on high again and you almost scream, not expecting it. You see Harrison smile to himself in his office as he toys with you. 

Your possible orgasm has faded but soon another one is building up inside you, you can feel the pressure and you just want to be filled by Harrison’s cock. 

You are lost in this thought so much that you don’t even notice Harrison walking over to your desk. You jump when he appears at your side. “Having fun?” He whispers in your ear a laugh on his lips. You bite your lip and look at him longingly. “The fun’s just getting started princess!” he says turning he vibrations down once again, making you want to kill him. 

He’s been building you up to orgasm all day and then not letting you go and you’re getting tired of it! He’s built you up six times, two of which were when you were in meetings. Thank god there’s only 15 minutes left in this work day! 

Once you and Harrison get to the car you let him have it! You’re crying because of the arousal in your body and the vibrations that he’s made so intense on your clit. You need him inside you, you need to thrust onto him, and you NEED to cum! Harrison kisses your head and whispers in you’re ear, “We’ll be home soon.” 

Once you get to your apartment you can’t take it any more and you jump on Harrison. You undo his tie and shirt as you kiss each other passionately! You’re grinding on his clothed cock wanting him to feel as desperate as you are for release, but you don’t know if you’ll make it. Soon you’re both only in underwear and Harrison is back to teasing you, “How bad do you want to cum, dirty girl?” “So bad, Harrison, please!” He kisses and sucks on your neck as he undoes your bra and takes a nipple in his mouth sucking it, hard. You moan, grinding and trusting against the hard cock that’s still confined in his boxers. He can’t take it anymore and rips them off. His member is ready for you, but he continues to tease you, trailing kisses down your soft stomach and your inner thighs as your knees are over his shoulders. Soon he closes in on your underwear seeing how wet they are, “Wow! Is this all for me?” he says sliding them down your legs. “Yes, H- Harrison, yes!” “And did you enjoy your present”, he says, inspecting the vibrator. “Yes!! Of course!” “Good girl” suddenly the vibrating dildo is out of you as Harrison lines himself up with your slick entrance, “You ready baby?” “God, Yes!” Then he thrusts forcefully into you! You buck and thrust against him, trying to match his movements! Harrison holds the vibrator and then puts it against your clit and you’re screaming and moaning, begging him for your release! “Okay, okay princess!” With one more thrust your body is clenching around his cock, milking him! Your legs are shaking, you’ve never had an orgasm this intense! You soon come down from your release breathing heavily. “Oh god that was...” “Great, so great” Harrison said, finishing your sentence. “Maybe I should do that more often.” You hit him playfully on the shoulder and snuggle up to him exhausted and spent. You fall asleep in his embrace.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a party and an unexpected friend shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation from the last chapter this is separate. It is still a Harrison Ford x reader fic

Tonight was the night of the gala and you would be attending, little did you know your friend Harrison Ford would be there. 

The gala started at 6 and it was nearly 4 so you decided to get ready. It took you an hour and a half to shower, shave, get dressed, and do your hair and makeup. Your dress was long and red, one of your favorites, your hair was up nicely, and you had just a touch of makeup on. Soon you were on your way to the lobby of your hotel, at which the gala was taking place. 

The lobby was big and spacious with all the right decorations. It looked beautiful. Within an hour almost everyone was there and you were mulling about chatting when you suddenly saw him. There in the corner of the room, was Harrison Ford. He hadn’t spotted you yet and you were apprehensive yet excited to see him, he looked so handsome in his tux, you couldn’t help but blush to yourself. You started to head toward him, winding through groups of people to get to him. His back was to you, which made you less nervous, for the moment. 

It took him a moment to notice you were there but soon he turned to see you and a smile came to his face. “Hey, well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? You look so beautiful.” Harrison greeted smoothly, as he excused himself from the people he was currently with. “Hi Harrison” you said nervously, as he leaned down to kiss you on the cheek. “What’s wrong with you”, He said mildly offended, “usually you’re happy to see me.” “I am.. I just” you stuttered, trying to find your words. Harrison laughed gently at your sheepishness, “Would you dance with me?” He said, offering you his hand. This made you glow like the sun as a huge smile crept on your face at his offer. “I’ll take that as a yes” he said smiling gently, taking your hand in his. “It’s been a while, how have you been?” You asked, wrapping your other arm around Harrison. “Good, how about you.” “Bored to death, but happy.” You both swayed to the music for what felt like hours, your head slowly coming closer to his chest, eventually resting it there. You closed your eyes, feeling safe in his strong arms. 

Soon he nudged you from your sleeplike state. You looked up into his eyes dreamily. “Wake up, little one” he whispered in your ear. You groan, readjusting yourself so you’re tucked tightly into his chest, refusing to let him go. Harrison sighed and grabbed your chin gently, turning your face so it was in front of his. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” This shocked you, Harrison was asking you to go to his room. Did this mean what you thought it did? You weren’t sure if he saw the surprise on your face or not but assumed he had. 

Once you reached his room you started to kiss Harrison, trying to undo his tie. He pulled away from you, “That’s not what I brought you here for.” You looked at him ashamed and embarrassed, “Oh, okay. I’ll just go” Harrison grabbed your arms as you tried to speed past him tears entering your eyes, “No, I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay, but not for sex.” You looked up at him a sad smile on your face. He pulled you towards him and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Come on, lay down. You’re tired.” You sighed and turned around, asking him to unzip your dress. He did so and then you slipped out of it, undoing your bra letting it fall to the floor, exposing your bare breasts. You walked up behind Harrison and leaned against him, he turned to see your bare chest, and he stared at your body with hunger. Passion overcame you both suddenly and soon you were on the bed kissing one another. You were undoing Harrison’s tie as he unbuttoned his shirt. You moaned against each others lips as Harrison pulled your underwear down your legs and proceeded to finger you as he trailed kisses down your body. You moaned as his thumb rubbed your clit lightly, his fingers sliding in and out of you smoothly. He then licked at your sensitive nub, making you writhe and moan beneath him, his arm went to your stomach to stop your movements as he took off his pants. You knew you were close, your breathing was heavy as you started to moan his name, your nails digging into his back. “Ahh, Harrison.. please!” Harrison’s licking stopped as he prepared to enter you, the sensation was agonizingly slow as you adjusted to his length. Soon Harrison started to thrust between your legs, leaving you gasping for air. Finally your body releases, clenching Harrison’s cock as his orgasm follows yours. You sigh, content, as he rolls off of you. You turn to look into his pretty eyes, as your own start to shut. He smirks at this, wrapping an arm around you, to keep you safe through your slumber. “Goodnight little one.” Harrison whispers, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you both decend into sleep.


	3. Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison helps you chase your orgasm.

You’ve never orgasmed in your life before. So when you went to Harrison crying about your inability to do so, he promised to help you. 

You both headed back to your room. “Get on the bed” Harrison commanded. You did so spreading your legs wide so he could see your soaked pussy. He looked you over, slowly crawling on the bed settling himself between your legs. His hand reached down to run over your bare breast starting to massage it. His other hand on your thigh. You waited apprehensively for him to him to touch your leaking core. 

“So, you’re still chasing little one?” Harrison said nuzzling into your neck. “Yes, Harrison” you said as you started to move your hips in wanting.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Harrison slowly moved the hand that was on your thigh slowly towards your core massaging the flesh underneath. You moaned lustfully wanting him to touch you. Harrison was finally at your cunt, rubbing up and down your lips, feeling your wetness. “Such a good girl” he whispered, looking down at your naked body. His middle finger inching closer to your clit. You watched in anticipation, willing him to touch it. After a second he started you rub it, making you more slick than you currently were. His hands felt fantastic, his fingers were so long. He started slowly rubbing it, getting you aroused. “Harrison, faster” you begged wanting more. He shushed you and continued his slow ministrations on your clit. Suddenly he moved his hand down to feel your wet cunt. You moaned at the loss of contact on your clit. Harrison’s fingers entered your sopping wet cunt. You clenched around him at his sudden entrance, moaning. He lowered his face down to your clit, and before you knew it he was licking your clit with his powerful tongue, thrusting his fingers in and out of you as fast as he could. You gasped for air at his sudden forcefulness, as pleasure filled your body. “Harrison” you moaned “keep chasing baby, not yet” he replied before giving your clit a good suck. You’re moaning and gasping as you chase your orgasm, wanting release so badly. “Please Harrison, please” you said gripping the hair on his head roughly, causing him to tear himself away from you. You whimpered at the loss of contact. His fingers went back to your clit rubbing forcefully, building you up. You writhe underneath him as his mouth is once again on you. He sucks and licks as you chase what you’ve been craving for years. “I’m so close!!” You scream him name. “Keep chasing, keep chasing, keep going!” He says as he rubs your clit with his hand. Finally, you cum, it’s so powerful, your legs shake as you moan from the beautiful release you’re experiencing. “Thank you Harrison!!” You moan. “Good girl” he says removing his hand from inside your cunt. “Thank you! Thank you Harrison.” You pull him close and he rests his head on your breast kissing your collar bone gently. “You’re welcome my sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
